Not Such Merry Men
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: The world of the EF as we know it re-imagined as if almost all of our favorite characters were thieves, hustlers, and con artists - even the ones who actually aren't "villians" in the series! *Totally AU four-shot. Snowing, Snow/James, Rumbelle, Swanfire, Hook/Milah*
1. Chapter 1

**This is almost a complete and total AU to the point of near-crack! You have been warned! (But still... enjoy!)**

* * *

Killian Jones did love his brother, really he did, and he even put up with their bumbling cousin, William Smee… but he was pretty fed up with the royal navy. He was _done_ with the navy in its entirety, actually, and unfortunately that meant saying goodbye to Liam and Smee as well.

The truth was that Killian really wasn't the most upright person in all the realms anyway, and that had ultimately made it a little easier to turn his back on his family and boot them from the Jolly Roger. He had better things to do with his life then obey orders, and spending the years since abandoning his brother and cousin as a pirate had given him the freedom he craved, even if it had made him a wanted man in the process.

It was strange knowing that he would do well to look over his shoulder constantly, but the stubborn, temperamental parts of him didn't want to care. Now that he'd found a true love in Milah and she'd joined him on his ship in Neverland, he cared even more then before – because he didn't want to be made to leave her – and less too – because he wanted to live life in every moment with her.

After years with no real emotional connection, he wanted to savor having a sense of family with Milah.

And it only got better when her son suddenly dropped onto his ship.

* * *

It was awful to be desperate, Baelfire thought listlessly, moaning as he landed sharply on smooth wood. His mother was as hustler who had abandoned him and his father eight years ago for a con-artist pirate and a life on the waters of Neverland, but after Rumplestiltskin had taken on the Dark Curse, she was still his better option. So he'd begged a spell off of the Blue Fairy that would take him directly to her. Now here he was; he could hear the commotion his falling from the sky had caused and he knew he would have to explain his appearing. He would have to explain that Rumplestiltskin had gone back on his deal when he realized what Bae meant to do, released his hand, and let him fall through the portal.

He felt tears welling up at the remembrance of his father becoming yet another person to let him go, but at the same time he could hear that he wasn't alone. He'd had the wind knocked out of him and was fading into unconsciousness, but he remained awake just long enough for Milah to recognize him and cry out his name. Relief overwhelmed him when he realized that she was glad to see him, and the world went black around him.

* * *

"You're sure the lad is Baelfire?" Killian asked, glancing between Milah and the fourteen year old passed out on the cot below deck.

"Yes!" Milah answered firmly. "I may not be the world's best mother, but I do recognize my own son – and he wouldn't be here without his father unless circumstances had forced him to be." She paused before saying solemnly, "He needs us, Killian. I know you've been getting restless; maybe this is a sign that we need to relocate to land – have a complete change – settle down and raise him right."

"That idea makes me feel as miserable as it makes you look. Staying on land I can handle, but not settling in one place; the boy has to know that. We'll wait until he's awake to talk to him, and at the very least remain at sea for a month. But you know what we are – a wanted conning pirate and a now equally wanted hustler. Being on land won't – can't – change how nomadic we are. I can adjust to keeping him with us, but raising him _right_ … just isn't an option for us."

Milah stared thoughtfully at the teenager on the cot, gnawing on her lip before she decided, "I'll take it."

* * *

Ever since fleeing for her life from the Evil Queen, Snow White had been a thief, through and through without apology, but every once in awhile she would add a touch of dramatics to the routine for a change of pace. Quite frankly, the simple shepherd and his mother that she'd stumbled upon were going to be easy enough to steal blind, so she might as well spice it up.

"I'll flirt with the shepherd," she decided aloud with a giggle.

She was going to have a little fun with this!

Snow made sure she looked appropriately destitute – easy enough when she actually lived alone in the woods – and approached the blonde man herding sheep into a pen. "Do you have any water to spare?" she asked softly.

The shepherd jumped in surprise as he turned to look at her, saying with an easy, trusting smile – and, wow, Snow realized suddenly, he was actually gorgeous – "Yes, of course." He put away the last of the sheep and led Snow to a well, informing her, "I'm David."

"I'm Mary," Snow lied easily… or not so easily.

She'd given false identities dozens of times, but she found herself genuinely not wanting to lie to him… and wanting to see just how far she could take her flirting.

 _No!_ She was a thief, not a… a floozy. What was she thinking? Being on this farm was a mere business trip and nothing more! That was the plan; that was the _only_ plan!

But for the first time since she'd fled at the hunter's command… she felt like herself again, she felt something for someone else, something good. From the moment David had smiled at her, her plan had completely derailed.

And it only got worse – or was it "better?" – as time went on.

Snow spent a whole week on David and Ruth's farm as "Mary," enjoying living a good life, _being_ good… and falling in love with a shepherd whose trust she did not deserve. But by the beginning of her second week on the farm, Snow had already started to ponder staying forever. She was happy here and she could continue to be happy here… until everything was turned on its ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow was not generally one to be off in her own little world, but it was ridiculous how easily she'd slipped back into an innocent frame of mind since meeting David. It was equally ridiculous how in love they were really, but she didn't care. Right now she was too busy remembering the events of the night before: her and David alone in the dark barn, lying in the hay, holding, kissing, loving, and afterward he'd done the impossible. He'd given her the millionth kiss of the night, told her once again that he loved her, and… asked her to marry him.

So now she had her head in the clouds and Ruth's wedding ring as her own engagement ring as she walked back to the farm from an errand in the village proper. But her bliss came crashing down around her feet when she saw David… no, she was too late to help; it was only his still-warm body lying by the door of the house. And there, just inside the partially-open door, Snow glimpsed Ruth's gray hair; her future mother-in-law was also already dead.

Snow wanted to scream, but she didn't – she couldn't. Quicker than her instincts had left, they returned, and she heard two people rummaging around in the house. Looters had stolen more than whatever they wanted from the farm; they'd taken away her new family, her happily ever after, in the worst way possible… and they were going to pay.

She stepped over the threshold, intent on committing two murders of her own today, and looked into the eyes of… "David?"

"James, actually," an amused female said, appearing out of nowhere to press a blade against Snow's throat.

Enraged, Snow White wrenched the dagger away from the woman and whipped around, slitting her throat and watching her crumble lifelessly to the ground.

"Poor Jaq," the David look-alike muttered carelessly, then turned his attention straight back to the clock on the mantle – Ruth's prized wedding present from David's father. "Thanks for doing that for me before she got to the point where she wanted to divide up the spoils."

"What?"

James looked over his shoulder at her. "I was going to abandon or kill her myself; you spared me the trouble."

Snow shook her head, not caring, as she declared acridly, "I should tie you up and go for the sheriff."

"Oh, please do." He turned to her with the oil-slick smile of a con artist. "I'll convince them I'm my twin – that's David, by the way – and show them this."

He took out of his pocket a "wanted" poster with her face plastered on it. Snow froze. _What now_?

James appeared to read her mind, saying calmly, "Now, the way I see it, you have three options: die like Jaq, go for the sheriff and get arrested yourself," he smiled, obviously coming to his favorite option. "Or partner up with me."

Snow snorted in surprise, started to make a sarcastic comment, and then realized, feeling like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her head, "You knew I was here."

James nodded, his grin widening. "Jaq was always expendable, but you, Snow White – you're a natural at thieving. We could be magnificent together." He raised his eyebrows expectantly, adding, "If you'll have me?"

He extended his hand and the part of Snow that was a bandit, the part she'd not shown as "Mary," felt almost relieved when she accepted it. Loving David and playing pure little Mary had been wonderful for awhile… but truthfully she wasn't pure anymore. She was a tainted, darkening thief, and James was really much more her speed.

So she took James' hand and walked back into the forest – Sherwood Forest – with him, leaving Mary and her goodness in the house and as dead as David. She was and would no longer ever be anything but a thief.

Not even giving birth to Emma, the daughter she and David conceived on the night of their getting engaged, changed that fact.

* * *

 _Years later_

Bae grinned in amusement, watching a hustler at work on the other side of the tavern as he enjoyed his own drink. She was doing her job well, smiling innocently right up to the second that she claimed some poor sap's life savings.

She would be perfect for the con he wanted to see happen…

Bae was about to stand and meander over to her when his mother spoke up from across the table. "I don't see why you or I couldn't do this instead."

He sighed, looking at the woman who appeared no older than him now. Killian had eventually caved and dragged Milah back to Never Land, leaving Bae in the Enchanted Forest. Thus his parental figures hadn't changed… and he had.

"Because he's smarter and stronger than you remember by far. He doesn't trust you so far as he can throw you, and I won't be enough of a distraction. It'll be better this way." He went to the card table abruptly then, asking the brunette hustler, "What's your name?"

She looked slowly up at him over her cards, innocence gone and eyes raking over him, accessing before she decided to indulge the information and answered, "Lacey."

* * *

Lacey had seen the con man – Baelfire, he said his name was – watching her, had seen him coming, but she was still thoroughly impressed by the intricate simplicity of his plan – not to mention his audacity! He wanted the Dark One "stolen blind," and he thought she was the one to do it!

He drew her over to a table with his parents and explained the plan – the most intricate plan she'd ever heard, Lacey began to realize, which was presumably a necessity, considering who they were dealing with. It was part con and part burglary, and a surprisingly large part of this proposed plan would rest on her shoulders. The plan was layered and dangerous, but when Baelfire told her how much money she'd make it all went well… well, that made it worthwhile, regardless.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to set the record straight on a few things: I don't mind if you have an issue with something I write - just don't read it if you don't like it - _but_ if you want to leave unpleasant reviews come off of anon so I can discuss with you the issues that you have with my stories. I want no part in spreading hate in this fandom, and would, in fact, like to solve any issues someone may have with me or my stories' content.**

 **Secondly... I _do not_ hate Snow, David, or Snowing. Now, granted, I don't feel that I write Snow or David very well, so sometimes they are skipped over in my stories. This, I feel, is not one of those stories. _This_ story is something I wrote to explore what they would be like as villainous characters - this is an AU story - and in Snow's case here, I drew heavily from her Heroes and Villains Evil Queen persona. Honestly, I probably should've better explained my head-canon for Snow in this story. So here goes: She did genuinely fall in love with David, but he was killed, and that hardened her into more of a villain. Now, remember how in Heroes and Villains she used David as a poor substitute for James because James was supposed to be her true love? That's what's happening after David's death, only in reverse. She still loves David, but James is the next best thing, and the only thing she's got, so she'll take it. It's a messed up relationship, but, honestly, in this AU, Snow was so broken by grief that she'll take it. Hopefully that helps you as a reader understand what was going on in my head. That said, I will repeat, _I don't hate Snow_ \- she just came off a little cracked in this AU... which is part of why it's clearly labelled as an AU.**

 **Thirdly... someone asked me to change the way I labelled the pairings in the summary. I didn't remove the Snowing label entirely because I feel like at it's heart this story still includes Snowing, even if it isn't a HEA. I _did_ , however, add the pairing of Snow/James to the summary. I do struggle with labeling for stories sometimes, and if I wasn't clear enough in this case, than I apologize.**

 **Lastly... in one of the anon reviews, my GoldenSnow two-shot "Feels Like Today" was brought up, so I'm going to say this as best as I know how. I don't automatically hate Snow because of who I pair her with, be it Rumplestiltskin or James or... I dunno, Prince Philip. I, as a writer, enjoy stepping off into crack pairings for various fanfics just to see if I can write them. I enjoy the challenge behind the writing, and if you don't want to have anything to do with the reading of the stories, you certainly won't hurt my feelings... after all, as much as I like the show and characters, these are all _only stories._**

 **Sorry about the length of this AN, guys, but I really felt that something had to be said at this point. I hope you can continue to enjoy the story!**

* * *

So Lacey let Baelfire put her in the court of a desperate king who'd been promised a small cut of the spoils for his troubles and the king did his part to set the stage for the heist. Lacey didn't know how Baelfire knew the Dark One would respond to the king's plea for help, but the Dark One did. And like characters in a play, Maurice, Gaston, and Lacey – as "Princess Belle" – were waiting for him. Somehow, the plan went off with a hitch – Baelfire had predicted the Dark One's actions perfectly – and in a matter of minutes, Lacey was on her way to the Dark Castle.

Yet, once she was there, it didn't take long for her to encounter a… moral hiccup, of all things. She didn't have many of those – ever – but one hit her in the face when a thief broke into the Dark Castle. Though technically she considered herself a hustler, she was currently acting as a thief, and wasn't there supposed to be honor among thieves?

So she freed him, filing his name – Robin Hood – away to ask Baelfire about later.

Yet Rumplestiltskin himself made the consequences of stealing from the Dark One perfectly clear when she admitted that she'd freed Robin. "You try that, you get skinned alive; everybody knows that!"

His words chilled Lacey, but she didn't show it, snapping back at him, "Actually, no, they don't."

That gave him pause before he quipped, "Well, they will after they discover the body!"

That time Lacey did shudder. But part of her knew better; something told her he wouldn't truly harm her, and, as a hustler, she prided herself on being able to read people well. Despite his gruffness, she was safe with him – as long as he didn't realize what her true intentions were in being in his home.

Then, while they finally caught up with Robin Hood, when Rumplestiltskin let Robin live, she threw her arms around him and realized the awful truth. It wasn't just that she was safe with him, or _just_ that he'd fallen in love with her – all part of Baelfire's plan – but _she_ had fallen in love with the Dark One somehow!

 _No!_ Not _part of the plan!_

Lacey didn't have time for that, though; she had a planned meeting with Baelfire at midnight on the edge of the Dark One's property the night she and Rumplestiltskin returned to his castle. Therefore, she had to gather together what she'd nicked from Rumplestiltskin so far. The trinkets and lengths of gold thread were hidden around her dungeon room – the one place the Dark One never bothered to enter – underneath her bed and little piles of straw.

So when they returned to the Dark Castle late at night, she told Rumplestiltskin she was going to bed and went to start unearthing her spoils.

Lacey was halfway through gathering the things when a voice asked darkly from behind her, "What are you doing?"

She screamed, whipping around to face the Dark One and shrinking away from the black fury in his eyes. "I-"

"Those are my things," he said with a calm that scared her more than if he'd been screaming. She almost wished for his screaming. "I warned you about my things, dearie." Then his face somehow became even harder, her cloak appeared around her shoulders, and he growled, "Get out." A sob burst from her throat and she was already running up the stairs when he called after her, "Get out of my forest or I'll kill you and whoever you're working with!"

Baelfire, Milah, Hook, all would be dead along with her; they all had to leave _now_!

Lacey ran until she reached the edge of the Dark One's land, nearly plowing Baelfire over in the inky darkness. "We have to go now," she gasped out urgently. "He's going to kill all four of us!"

"No, he-"

"He caught me! We have to leave!"

Finally Baelfire grasped what was going on and took her hand as they sprinted into the forest. "Mama and Hook are waiting for us in the village, but we can't stay in any civilized place because we'll be found easier. Any ideas of where to go?"

She thought fast, blurting out, "Robin Hood in Sherwood Forest. He owes me."

* * *

Baelfire really wasn't sure how long they ran, first just him and Lacey on foot, then Hook and Milah met them in the village and they fled on horseback. For over three days, they moved as quickly as they could towards Sherwood Forest.

Only once they were there did Lacey realize that within that forest, she had no idea where exactly to find Robin Hood.

"You cannot be serious!" Hook groaned loudly, flinging his head back in frustration before he turned to Baelfire and demanded, "Then what's the plan now, leader of ours? This was _your_ plan, aye?"

"Stealing from Rumplestiltskin was my plan, yes. Getting found out and having to run to Sherwood Forest for our lives? Not in my preferred deck of cards."

"Well, here we are; so what's the plan?" Hook asked again.

Tensions were high among the four of them, so Milah's calm, steady voice was a welcome change as she suggested, "Why don't we search for Robin Hood. We know he's here somewhere, and, as a hustler, I'd say it's a pretty fair gamble that he'll help us once he hears what's happened."

So they searched for a week and found the man who claimed to be Robin Hood, although Lacey swore it wasn't the same man. Without even blinking, Hook pressed his sword to the thief's throat.

"No, please, I can explain!" Robin gasped. He looked wildly to Lacey, asking rapidly, "My wife! My Marian, the pregnant woman I stole the Dark One's wand for – would you recognize her if you saw her? She's too close to giving birth to come to you, but I can bring you all to my camp. That would prove that I am who I say I am."

"We can't risk going with you like that," Hook scoffed.

"If he _is_ Robin Hood somehow," Milah asked carefully. "Can we afford not to?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bae sighed, seeing both sides of the argument as valid but still already knowing who would win. She was as stubborn woman, his mother, and sometimes he wondered whether or not he really was the one in charge here. But she, Hook, and Lacey _were_ looking to him for an answer.

"Alright," Bae decided. "We'll go with you. But if you're tricking us, you'll be dead long before you can ever meet your child."

"I do have family members who would stop that plan of yours," Robin warned as they began walking in the direction he indicated.

"How many of you are there?" Bae inquired tensely.

"My Merry Men are a smaller band than people believe – just a family business for now, really. It's my wife and I, my brother and his wife and her brother, plus my little one on the way."

They would be outnumbered then, if trouble arose between them, but hopefully it wouldn't. Anyway, Bae still wanted to trust Lacey's instincts, and, as the only person who had even previously met Robin, she trusted him to help them. So Baelfire would too.

But in the end Bae's worry was unwarranted. For all the trouble that Lacey's getting caught had brought on them, her freeing Robin was there entry ticket into Robin's Merry Men.

The "family business" contained Robin, Marian, Robin's brother, Little John, Little John's wife, known as Lizard, and Lizard's brother, Will Scarlet. And at the recounting of Lacey's good deed, the overly grateful Robin and Marian offered Bae, Hook, Milah, and Lacey places within their ranks.

"It's the least we can do," Robin insisted.

"Your family business won't be just your family anymore," Hook warned in jest, giving Baelfire a moment to consider the proposition.

"Then maybe we'll just have to consider you family," Marian shot back without missing a beat.

Bae's eyes snapped to her face, seeing the sincerity behind her light-hearted tone, and he warmed instantly to the idea. It was time to leave any thought of his father in the past and move on, and here was this group, literally offering family-membership to them. The idea felt surprisingly right.

They were all looking at him, he noticed with a jolt – waiting for his decision as the leader of his own little band.

He nodded his head once, a decisive movement as he decreed, "Alright, we'll stay."

* * *

Emma had long ago decided that her mother's relationship with James – the man who was technically Emma's uncle, even though she regarded him as a father-figure – was one of the strangest relationships she'd ever encountered. Some days they were utterly loving towards one another as if they were married and besotted, other days they couldn't stand the sight of one another, and still others they seemed to be nothing more than… business partners.

That back and forth was always Snow White's fault – she loved James as well as she could, but she had never recovered from David's death, either. It was that back and forth that had made Emma abandon Snow and James in one timeless realm or another various times over the years, often enough that they now appeared to be no older than she was, and wasn't that just one more fine problem to add to their already troubled little family?

As of right now, she was done being the self-appointed mediator between the two of them, so she was out in the woods by herself, using the excuse of hunting to get away from them. It was nice to be able to take a step back from them every once in awhile and relax. She loved them, sure, but sometimes she wished there was more people in her tiny circle helping her deal with her life, such as it was. Given her circumstances, though, the only friend she had grown up with was solitude, and that was still all she had.

The problem with solitude, though? When she got in trouble, there was no one there to help her out. Like now… she had been so caught up in just _relaxing_ that she'd forgotten to be vigilant and stumbled into a trap. Now she was swinging from a tree, trapped in a net with no one coming to the rescue and no way to rescue herself.

"Perfect," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, I can't say you were what I was expecting either."

Emma's head snapped around towards the unfamiliar voice to see a dark-haired, dark-eyed man with a bow and arrow coming towards her. She squinted with recognition, and then gasped as she placed where she'd seen him before. "You! You're one of Robin Hood's men!"

Emma, Snow White and James were forever crossing paths with the Merry Men, though she couldn't have claimed to have spoken to one of them before. Though the two groups were friendly enough rivals, they were still rivals.

"And you are Snow White's daughter," the man realized.

"So I am, Mr. Son of Rumplestiltskin," she shot back. "Now, are you going to get me down from here or what?"

"Sure! Robin's gonna be real happy to see you!"

"You're taking me to Robin Hood? Are you crazy?"

"No," he answered flippantly, pulling a knife out of his belt. "I'm not crazy. See, Robin's been wanting to find a way to sit down and talk to your mother since before me and my family even joined his crew. And apparently I just snagged a way."

"What?" Emma scoffed. "Are you going to use me as bait? Because that probably won't get you an audience with Snow White... Though it may get you an arrow through the eye socket."

He laughed, totally, irritatingly unconcerned as he began to saw with his knife at the rope suspending the net. "Did you hear the part where I said that Robin Hood is on my side? He's well-known as the best archer in Sherwood Forest."

"Only because my mother prefers to keep a lower profile than your boss."

He raised his eyebrows at her, mocking her as he commented, "Now we're doing 'my boss is better than your boss'?"

"She's my mother! I kind of have to defend her!" Emma answered indignantly.

"Not in my experience," he said flatly, starting to cut into the rope just a little harder, giving it more of his concentration than was strictly necessary.

When he lowered the net, and her, to the ground, Emma should've grabbed her weapons and ran straight back to her mother. But she didn't - and she didn't even want to. This, she realized, looking up into his dark, sparkling eyes - this conversation, _something new_ , was what she so craved.

So, despite herself, when he gestured for her to follow him - _what made_ him _think that she wasn't going to run from him?_ \- she swung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, completely at ease, and took a few lengthened steps so that she was walking at his side.

"You don't even know if my mother will come personally if you do try to kidnap me," she pointed out.

"'Kidnap' isn't quite the word for it, I don't think, considering that you're following along just fine of your own free will. And I don't necessarily need Snow White personally. If she starts sending everyone of her goons instead, Robin will just convince them to join the band and destroy her instead."

"Goons?" Emma snorted. "As in plural? It seems that both of our little 'bands' have been overexaggerated." The man raised his eyebrows questioningly, and that's when she realized: "I don't even know your name."

"You don't need my name if I'm suppsed to be kidnapping you!" he cried. "I'm not that stupid."

"And yet you're still kidnapping me."

"You're coming on your own. And technically speaking I don't know your name, either, just your relationship to Snow White."

"If I give you my name, will you give me yours - your real one?"

"It's a deal," he agreed, and then winced for reasons that Emma could only guess at.

"I'm Emma," she volunteered, tamping down her curiosity over his wince.

"Baelfire," he replied. "And how did you know that I'm the son of Rumplestiltskin?"

"My mother does very thorough research of the competition; that doesn't mean that she shares all of her gathered information, though. She did let your paternity slip once though."

"And you remembered it?"

"It's hard to forget something like the fact that you're fighting the son of Rumplestiltskin!"

"'Fighting'? We're on opposite teams, maybe, but I don't think we're fighting! Besides, my father and I... are a bit... adverse to one another right now." He paused. "And I'm glad Snow White didn't tell you my name."

"Why?"

He shrugged, smirked sideways at her, flirting as he replied, "Because then I got to tell you myself, and talk to you myself, and admire you out here while we're all... by... ourselves."

"Hm," she returned his increasingly leacherous smile. "Tempting... but not if your plan is to haul my mother in for a Robin Hood interrogation afterwards. She's too perceptive, and I don't feel like dealing with that particular brand of purgatory from her."

"Pity." He shrugged again before offering, "What if we do convince her and her people - and you - to join the Merry Men? How about then?"

"I'll tell you afterwards, maybe - give you an incentive to make her agree."

Baelfire raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Does that mean that you actually _want_ her to agree?"

"I want..." Emma paused. Did she really want to get that personal with a man who was really something of a stranger to her? She sighed, deciding to throw caution to the wind. "I want to have a life outside of my mother and her boyfriend and keeping them from killing one another."

"Sounds like fun," he commented dryly. "I know I'd be willing to help you if you all join up with Robin."

"You don't even really know me," she protested, hiding her smile behind the curtain of her blonde hair.

He looked at her again, that same sideways smile on his face as he asked bluntly, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Emma really smiled at him then, declaring hesitantly, "Yeah, I guess I do. Do you believe in miracles?"

"Sure." He frowned before asking, "Why?"

"Because that's what it's going to take to get my mother to be a team player with Robin Hood."

But love at first sight _was_ a thing - as Emma and Baelfire could attest to - and so, apparently, were miracles. Ultimately, James and Snow White had both shown up at the Merry Men's camp, and Emma had assisted Robin and his men in convincing Snow that the joining of their forces would be beneficial for both parties.

It was never said that it was the mother in Snow White, not the ruthless thief, which had agreed to the coalition. Snow had seen how suddenly happy Emma became around Baelfire and she knew love like that when she saw it. So they stayed... and despite the troubled paths that had got this completed group of Merry Men to one another, in the end they all lived... well, happily ever after.


End file.
